Wireless (e.g., cellular) communication infrastructures are typically made up of a variety of technologies, wireless carriers, and communication standards and protocols. Although some existing solutions allow for limited roaming, these solutions are constrained to common wireless technologies. Thus, a need exists for providing transitions of packet switched networks across multiple carriers and technologies based on various factors, such as network costs and availability.